Behind the Flames
by scribbler567
Summary: New Sokka/Zuko story tracing the development of their relationship starting with a meet up in Ba Sing Se during the 2nd season- unsure of where it's going to go :)
1. Sokka's Secret

Walking along the streets of the Earth Kingdom city, Sokka decided he needed a break. He needed a break from the Dai Li's constant scrutiny of them. He needed a break from Katara's constant need for control. He needed a break from Aang's depression, though he understood and empathized with the young boy. He needed a break from Toph's constant push of the rules. He needed a break from all of them. He wasn't supposed to be out on his own and if the others found out, they'd probably kill him, but he didn't care. The young warrior had managed to use a few coins he had saved to buy an outfit that didn't stick out as much as his water tribe clothes. He let his hair down for the night and decided he was just going to be another member of the Earth Kingdom. Something about the breeze blowing through his hair and being alone was truly freeing to him.

Growing up, there had only been a few months of time where Sokka had truly had his own life. It started when his father left and he became man of the tribe. There was one other boy his age, Baku, and they had become friends over the years. The two young boys each had a lot of pressure on them. They had frequently snuck out of the village to train, but eventually training turned into something more…intimate. Sokka couldn't remember when the first time they kissed was. Hell, he couldn't even remember why they kissed. All he knew was Baku and he had always enjoyed their time together whether training for real or having sex. They had been so young, Sokka wasn't even sure if he could call it sex. They were two young boys and they had been curious. There was nothing else better to be doing. But then, one day, Baku had gone off to fight in the war with his father. Sokka never saw him again. Sokka went back to his mundane life of looking after his sister and pretending like he could teach small children how to fight.

Of course, going with Aang had changed his life. He cared deeply for his friend but being the only non-bender meant he was always slightly less included. Aang, Katara and Toph referred to him as the plan guy- the guy who had quick wit. He appreciated it, but there was always going to be a part of him that would always just be identified as the non-bender. For once, he wanted to be something more or at least something not connected to them.

Kicking a pebble below his feet, he laughed at himself as his thoughts traveled. What would a few nights wandering the streets of a random Earth Kingdom city do for him? He wasn't going to suddenly make a new identity. When they eventually left, continuing their quest, he'd be back to being part of a group, and not even an important part.

Unlike his own small village in the south, Ba Sing Se was alive at night. A few nights before he'd attended a poetry reading, but in his water tribe clothing, he'd stuck out completely. He decided when he went out again he was going to blend in more and not be "the guy from the water tribe who can't waterbend." That was why he had secretly spent a small bit of money on a new outfit. Nobody needed to know. He was allowed to have his secrets. Secrets were the only thing the warrior had to himself.

Sokka had wandered far out from the area where he and his friends were staying, but he was secretly glad for it. This was a new area of the city he'd probably not be able to explore at any other time of day aside from the night time. It was less upscale than where they were staying, but the people seemed to be friendlier, many waving at him or at least smiling. He suspected this was the lower-ring, and the southern water tribe boy felt more at ease in this setting.

He spotted a small tea shop on the corner of the street he had turned down and although small, he noticed there was a huge crowd moving in and out of it. Figuring that it must be good, Sokka hurried inside.

Tables lined the sides of the tea shop, but there were so many people that most were standing and waiting their turn. Sokka elbowed a man standing next to him. "Must be good if it's this crowded?"

When his attention had been gotten, the man smiled down at Sokka. "Oh, it's the most excellent tea in all of Ba Sing Se! This tea shop has been here for years, but it was never really any good."

"Then why's it so good now?" Sokka asked.

"These two refugees, well, they look like refugees, started working here. And the old man just…well, I don't know what he does!"

A young girl about Sokka's who had been standing behind him spoke up. "The old man is amazing at making tea _but _the young boy is extremely handsome."

A girl standing beside her giggled. "I don't know what you see in him with that big nasty scar on his face."

"What scar-?" Sokka stopped short when he saw the fire nation prince walking beside him with a tray of teacups.

Sokka's jaw dropped wide open. The other teenager must have heard the conversation because he turned to face Sokka, clearly equally as shocked to see him. "Zuk-,"

"Oh man- it's so good to see you!" the firebender exclaimed loudly, wrapping his arms around Sokka. His voice had been about ten times higher and ten times friendlier than Sokka had ever heard it. He had to admit, it was less than unsettling.

Feeling as if Zuko was about to squeeze the life out of him, Sokka squirmed and tried to reach for his boomerang, but the firebender was way too strong. "Let go of me," he growled.

"Uncle will be so happy to see you! Let me take you back and see him." Zuko roughly grabbed his arm and at that point Sokka could have probably pulled away, but he was so confused and so startled, he let the other boy drag him into a back room.

Slamming the door shut, Zuko pinned Sokka up against a wall, clattering the shelves beside him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell am _I_ doing here?" Sokka asked, his voice almost a yell. "What the hell are you doing here serving tea in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Zuko snapped, locking the door to the closet they were in. Sokka noticed that the prince had cut off his ponytail and instead had his hair hanging jaggedly in his face. If it wasn't for the giant scar across his face, he wasn't sure he would have recognized the person who was always trying to hunt them down. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with you now?"

Sokka crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Something about the man across from him was so different from how he'd ever seen him. Of course, the only times he'd seen Zuko he was usually trying to kill them and shooting fire at them. For some reason, that spark of aggression didn't seem to be there and Sokka didn't feel as if he was about to die…at least not for the moment. "Your usual response is: 'Where's the avatar?'" Sokka said in a mocking voice. Later on, he'd give himself a pat on the back for his Zuko impression.

The firebender looked away. "I know."

Raising his eyebrows, Sokka felt like he was on cactus juice again. This had to have been the strangest encounter he'd ever had with anyone since their travels began. "So…uh, you going to demand where Aang is and then chase me 'til you find him or…?"

He was keeping a careful watch on Zuko. The other boy looked almost like he was shaking. "Just go."

"What?"

"Just…get out…"

Gripping onto his boomerang, Sokka took a hesitant step towards the hot-headed prince across from him. "Alright, I'm not going to lie. This is a little disappointing. Where's the fire, the flames?"

"My uncle is going to be back here any moment. Just go."

Sokka grabbed Zuko's and forced him to turn around. Flames flickered in the young man's fists and the warrior instinctively took a step back. "If it wasn't for that ugly scar across your eye, I don't think I'd even know who you are."

Deep amber eyes met his own blue ones, and Sokka swallowed hard. He'd never been this close to Zuko before. It was…unnerving. "Lee."

"What?"

"My name…here…it's Lee."

"Lee?"

"Yea. My name is Lee and I work in this tea shop. I'm just a regular Earth Kingdom refugee," he said, his voice back to its normal, threatening tone. He lifted a fist, this time with a larger flame than before. Sokka stood his ground.

"So what? Is this some kind of trick to blend in and then wait for the ideal time to attack Aang?"

"No!" Zuko shouted. He looked at Sokka again. There was something in them Sokka couldn't recognize…sincerity? Never having been so confused in his life, Sokka turned away, clutching to his boomerang in case Zuko decided to do more than show off his bending skills. He was equally terrified, confused, and intrigued.

"I…"

"Leave," Zuko repeated, his fists flaring again. "Please…"

Sokka reached out to unlock the door, but Zuko grabbed his arm. With the contact, Sokka could confirm that the young man was shaking. His hand trembled against Sokka's skin. "When you all come for me…don't do it here. Uncle…"

Beyond the door, they could hear Zuko's uncle cheerfully serving customers and laughing hard as one clearly told him a joke. Sokka recalled the time just a few weeks before when the boy's uncle had been attacked and Zuko had been in tears. The prince may have been messed up, but it was clear he cared for his uncle. As much as he hated Zuko, Sokka had never really hated the old man, even if he was Fire Nation. Nodding and understanding his point, Sokka opened the door, Zuko's grip dropping from him. Even if he didn't want to acknowledge it, something in the back of Sokka's mind was disappointed at the loss of contact.

As the door opened, Sokka slipped out of the tea shop, able to avoid the old man's gaze and any more surprise interactions he wasn't ready for. The cold breeze of the evening blew through Sokka's thin tunic and he sat down on a bench a little way down from the shop. Half of him wanted to laugh at the outrageous situation and the other half of him wanted to cry out of pure confusion and frustration. It wasn't bad enough the Dai Li had them on lock down, but now their literal number one enemy was in the city too.

Yet, Sokka found he wasn't dying to run back and tell the others. Something about the way Zuko had been acting was too strange to be fake. Sokka didn't think that the prince was in any rush to attack them. He had looked just as surprised to see him. As he walked back, Sokka knew he should tell the others, but he just couldn't bring himself too. Part of him trusted that something was up with their enemy…that he was in some kind of turmoil. The other part of him wanted to keep it a secret so he could investigate on his own.


	2. Added Complications

"Can you bring these teacups out to the table of young ladies out there?" Iroh asked, getting Zuko's attention as he was deep in thought.

Looking up to his uncle holding out a tray for him, Zuko nodded and took the tray. "Yeah," he replied.

Kicking open the kitchen door, Zuko immediately saw which table his uncle was talking about. There was a table of girls that were also giggling and staring at him. He rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why Iroh had sent him there. "Here's your tea," he said coldly as he put the tray down.

One girl grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "It's not super busy," she said, her face way too close for his comfort. "Why don't you sit down for a while?"

"I have work to do," he replied, trying to pull away from her without hurting her. For a small girl, he grip was oddly strong.

As he tried to stand, he sighed he came face to face with a very amused water tribe warrior. _What the hell is he doing here_, Zuko thought to himself. _I told him to never come back. Is this some kind of sick trick?_ The other teenager was clearly trying not to laugh. Zuko rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame the guy for being amused. After all, he _had_ been tracking him and his friends down for months, almost killing them multiple times. Even he had to admit this predicament must have been satisfying to watch.

"Oh hey, Lee," the other boy finally said with the deepest sarcasm he clearly could have mustered.

"Ooo his name is Lee!" the girl exclaimed. "That's a strong name!"

Forgetting his crown, his title, his honor, and any shame he had left, Zuko looked up at the water tribe boy, hoping to spirits that there was really some sort of rule set that all teenage boys followed. He'd never had any guy friends aside from the men that worked on his ship and they really couldn't be considered friends. But, he had heard them talk about things they'd done in their youth when girls were being particularly annoying. "It's a shame we have plans, ladies," the other boy said. An audible sigh of relief came involuntarily out of Zuko's mouth. "I'm sure Lee would have had a lovely night with all of you." Zuko let him pull him away from the girls and right out the front door of the tea shop.

The whole situation was just so bizarre that they stood outside in silence for a good bit of time. "Uh, thanks…" Zuko tried to say, realizing he had no clue what the boy's name was.

"Are you kidding me? You've spent the past how many months following me around the world and you don't know my fucking name?"

Blushing, Zuko threw a rock that was on the ground beside him. It was kind of ridiculous he didn't know the water tribesman's name. He was so confused at the entire situation. He assumed the next time he would see the kid was going to be when he and his friends inevitably showed up to fight him. "Why are you here? I told you to go last time," Zuko growled.

"Sokka, by the way," he replied. "The name is Sokka. Son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

"What are you doing here, _Sokka_?" he asked again, this time making sure to put emphasis on his name.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted a cup of tea. You were awfully rude last time. I think I should get a free cup."

Gritting his teeth, Zuko was tired of the games. He was going through enough of a crisis that he didn't need this peasant testing his anger. Sokka had the power over him. If Zuko so much as let a spark escape his fist, he and Iroh would be arrested and turned over to the Fire Nation. "I told you to get it over with. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Zuko, I haven't told anyone. This is our secret until I figure out what you're up to."

Turning to go inside, Zuko reached out and grabbed the door knob. "I'm not up to anything."

"Let's get a drink," Sokka said matter of factly.

"What…?"

"You know…alcohol. Makes you feel a little…woozy."

"I know what alcohol is, you idiot!" Zuko stood in his spot, dumbfounded. What was this guy?

"Then let's go."

"Not in the mood to see your friends tonight," Zuko replied, knowing full well it was a trap. "If you think you're going to trick me into some trap by trying to pretend to be my friend- it's not going to work. I don't have friends and I don't want any."

Sokka laughed, a sense of bitterness in his laugh. "If you're here just as a refugee like you said, why are you so paranoid?"

"We were never exactly on good terms. I'm not really understanding what you're doing."

"To be honest, neither do I. But, I'm bored and I need a break from everyone else. And if you firebend, you're fucked because you'll get turned in. So, for now, I'm safe and I want a drink." Sokka looked so relaxed and so calm while meanwhile Zuko's thoughts were running at a million miles an hour. In that moment, he envied the young man across from him. Who in his right mind could stand so calmly in front of someone who had tried on multiple accounts to kill him and ask him to go out for drinks?

Zuko sighed and he felt his head pounding as he tried to take in the situation. "Yeah," he agreed, immediately regretting what he said.

"Alright, let's go," Sokka said, standing up straighter.

"Let me tell my uncle first." Zuko turned and went inside the shop to search for Iroh. He found the old man flirting with another older woman alone at a table. Making a mental note to block that out of his mind, Zuko grabbed his uncle's arm. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Iroh nodded, wished Zuko a good night, and turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

Zuko felt a mix of excitement and disappointment when he found that Sokka was still waiting outside with a smirk across his face. "So there's this sleezy little bar down the way here."

"Sounds about right for this type of area," Zuko muttered. If anyone knew who the two of them were, seeing Zuko and Sokka walking own the street together would have been one of the strangest sights to see. "I haven't drank in so long," he said, completely unsure of how to make small talk, especially with the other boy who was supposed to be his enemy.

"Yeah, same," Sokka replied. "I'm never _alone_, ever. And if my sister saw me drinking, well, I don't even want to bark up that tree."

As goofy as the other boy always seemed, Zuko could see where he was coming from. They were always just on the run, constantly together. Zuko could imagine that it would get old never having your own place, especially as the only teenage boy in the group. For a moment, Sokka seemed almost normal. "On the ship I had my own room…I miss that. Now we're stuck in the back of the tea shop."

"Yeah, I guess as a prince, it's a bit of a culture shock to not have the best amenities. I grew up in an igloo, so can't relate." Sokka looked at him and then suddenly his serious expression broke and he chuckled. Zuko chuckled a little too. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. They approached a loud building and Sokka pushed the door open. It was extremely crowded and rowdy. "Nobody will care to recognize us here."

Zuko nodded and followed the warrior who seemed so much more comfortable than he was. How was a peasant from a rural village so relaxed in this situation? They took a seat at the bar and Sokka ordered two drinks that Zuko had never heard of.

The drinks were strong, but Zuko found that he downed it particularly quickly. He hadn't had such an escape in months and he was thankful for it. There wasn't much for them to talk about. After all, what did they have in common? Zuko chasing Sokka to find the avatar?

By their third drink, they were talking as if they had been friends for years. If he wasn't drinking with the enemy, Zuko would have almost began to think of Sokka as a friend. He was enjoying his company. A young woman walked over to the bar and leaned herself on Sokka's shoulder. "Hey, handsome."

Sokka looked uncomfortable. "Hey, sorry. Waiting on my girlfriend," he said, slightly pushing the girl off him.

She pouted, grabbed a drink, and walked away. Zuko took another sip of his own drink. "You weren't…?"

"No," Sokka replied. "I'm uh, not really into girls."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've tried, but uh, yeah. Nobody knows that so if you're trying to kill us again anytime soon, kindly leave that little tidbit of information out."

Zuko laughed a little. "Yeah because if I'm coming after you guys the first thing I'm going to say is, 'Hey, Sokka likes guys!'"

Sokka laughed too, looking more comfortable. "I'm assuming a _prince_ is into women then. Don't you kind of have to be? You should have moved on her?"  
Finishing off his drink and ordering another, Zuko sighed. Mai was the only person he'd ever been with and that was a marriage pretty much arranged at birth. He'd courted her during his time home and he cared for her deeply, but he couldn't say he particularly enjoyed any of it. She was his friend. He was never driven crazy by her. That's what he was told it would be like when he found someone. In his time looking for the avatar, Zuko had been with a few women- one-night stand situations. He'd barely gotten off, but he blamed it on the depression and angst that came with his banishment. Never once had he thought about being with a man. It wasn't explicitly banned in the Fire Nation, but it wasn't really talked about either.

"Zuko?"

"Huh?" The sound of his name caught his attention.

"You into girls?" Sokka asked again.

"Uh, I mean, yeah," Zuko said, feeling the alcohol hitting him as he added, "I've never been with a man, so I don't know. I've basically been engaged since I was like five."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sokka's mouth. "Too proper to experiment, huh?"

"You're drunk," Zuko pointed out. He could have slapped himself for sounding so stupid.

"Yeah, thanks," Sokka replied. Silence fell over the two for what felt like years. Zuko's head was spinning. It had been so long since he drank that he was beginning to really feel it.

"What's it like?" he found himself asking.

"What?"

"Being with a man."

Sokka's eyes widened. Zuko would have loved to say he wasn't thinking clearly because of the alcohol, but he had never wanted an answer to a question so badly. "God, I thought I was repressed," Sokka commented. Shaking his head, Zuko felt like an idiot. Then, Sokka continued. "I don't know I guess just good. Like…if you were with a girl you really had it hard for."

Zuko blushed at the slight innuendo. His drunk mind was going places he usually dared never to go. He found himself relaxed around the water tribesman. He'd never been able to have these conversations with anyone before. "Oh," Zuko mused, mentally calculating how many drinks he'd had and whether another was a good idea.

"Yeah. It's pretty forbidden in the water tribe."

"Then how did you…?"  
"Well all the men went to war except me and this guy Baku. It was…it was nice."

"So are you two?"  
"No," Sokka said quickly. His voice fell and his eyes were watering slightly. "He went to war and he never came back."

"Oh…" Zuko felt a hint of guilt. His family and his nation had killed these boy Sokka had cared so much for. "I mean there's always a chance…"

Sokka glared at him. "You know your family better than anyone. You really think he'd be alive?"

Swallowing hard, Zuko saw an immense amount of pain in the other boy's eyes. He'd never really had to confront what had happened in the war. It was always numbers, the inhumane enemy. Sokka was real.

"I'm sorry," he said, knowing full well no apology could do anything.

Another bought of silence fell between them. Zuko could have kicked himself. He had just ruined the first friendship he'd had. "I know it's not all you," Sokka finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You aren't in charge of the military and all that. It's just…you're the only person in the Fire Nation I can really put a face to and don't get me wrong though, you're a dick for what you're doing to Aang…"

Zuko put a shaking hand up. "You don't have to explain. I'm sorry."

Sokka nodded and Zuko looked closely at him, trying to read his expression. The boy's darker skin was flushed, and his blue eyes were sad. "I think I've had enough," Sokka said.

"I haven't been this drunk…probably ever." His head was spinning as was the room around him.

A small smile crept across the warrior's face. "I got the great Fire Prince drunk."

Zuko pushed Sokka's shoulder. "Never was great. And I'm not the Fire Prince here," he snapped.

"I forgot," Sokka said sarcastically. He stood and dramatically motioned for Zuko to do the same. "After you, _Lee_."

Rolling his eyes, Zuko got up and followed Sokka out the door. They stood in the street which was almost dead. He had no idea what time it was or how long they'd been inside. "I should get going," Zuko said awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "Our place is uh…that way."

He would later blame it on the alcohol, but Zuko couldn't help but notice how…attractive…Sokka looked in the moonlight. For a non-bender, he had a decent amount of muscle, especially in his arms. He was still thin, but Zuko wouldn't call him scrawny. Whenever Zuko had seen him before, his hair was up in a ponytail, but the past two times he'd seen him his hair was down and something about that completely changed how he looked. The firebender couldn't help but think about their earlier conversation- how Sokka had explained he was into guys. Had that just gotten into his head? Because, he couldn't help but stare at the boy across from him, feeling a sort of arousal he hadn't felt with anyone else. Forget that Sokka was a man, but he was his enemy. Although, they had just gone out for drinks like they were childhood friends, so Zuko wasn't even sure what he was at this point. All he knew was that the night had been a nice break from his usual deep thoughts.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"You going to just stand there and stare at me or say something?"

Blushing deeply, Zuko looked down, unable to make eye contact with him. "Uh.."

Sokka took hold of his arm. Zuko could feel his hand trembling as lips came in and met his. The kiss was awkward as Zuko was completely taken back and barely responded to it. It wasn't because he didn't want it or hated it- he just didn't know what to feel. "That's what it's like with a guy. Not too much different from a girl?"

Completely dumbfounded, Zuko found himself lost for words. The whole situation was strange, but he didn't hate it. "Spirits, how drunk are we?" he finally asked.

Sokka laughed, leaning against the stone of the Earth kingdom building. "Shit, I don't know."

The firebender found himself thinking with the wrong head when he leaned in for another kiss. This time, he was prepared, and he closed his eyes, taking in the situation. Sokka's hands were pressed against his chest and he let his rest on the warrior's hips. He could feel his own hands trembling as he enjoyed the feeling. The other boy smelled of alcohol and he was sure he did too. As the kiss grew deeper, Zuko heard Sokka moan slightly and he felt himself grow aroused in a way he never had with Mai or any of the other girls he'd been with. On instinct, Zuko felt himself pressing his hips against Sokka's, but at this he pulled away.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He could have slapped the look off Sokka's face. "Enjoyed it?"

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Goodnight, Lee," Sokka said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. With that, the warrior turned and began towards wherever he was staying.

Drunk and confused, Zuko stumbled his way back to the tea shop, thoughts of his enemy running through his head. Just when questioning the entire meaning of his life and honor wasn't enough, now the damn water tribe peasant had to come in and screw up his sexuality too.


End file.
